Life in Russia's House
by Hunjess
Summary: Hungary, Bulgaria, and Romania find themselves in the middle of the Cold War living in Russia's house as slaves. More information inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello a new story. This one will be A LOT different from my others that I have written. This first chapter is not so bad, but later on it will get a lot more... interesting. This is a roleplay that I am doing with one of my friends over the cold war. I hope that you like it. WARNING FOR CHAPTERS TO COME: yaoi, lemon, torture, and a little more cursing. If you do not like then do not read. Main characters include: Hungary, Romania, Russia, and Bulgaria. Disclaimer I do not own Hetalia.**

Hungary is standing in the middle of a kitchen cleaning up the leftovers from dinner. Her hair is pulled back into a single ponytail. She crouches down and looks for some wrap to cover the plates with. She moves around some items and finally finds it. She turns around and sees Romania walk into the kitchen carrying dirty dishes from the table. He sets them down on the counter next to the sink.

"Thank you but you did not need to do that for me. You have other chores to do." Hungary comments and pulls the clear plastic over the bowls of leftover food. She puts them into the refrigerator.

"You are welcome. I just wanted to make your job a little easier." Romania says with a small smile. He goes over to the pantry and looks through it intently.

"How is Russia treating you?" Hungary asks and puts the dishes into the sink. She turns on the water and put in the soap. Romania freezes for a second but then quickly goes back his looking.

"The usual way..." Romania says in a bored tone. Hungary can see cuts on the back of his arms that still are not healed over.

"True..." Hungary agrees and looks down at her own arm. Not as many cuts as Romania but still a great amount. Romania sighs and goes up to her.

"Do you know where the extra vodka is at? Russia is in one of his moods again." Demitri says with a shudder. Hungary frowns and pulls out a sponge from under the sink. She looks up at him and stands up.

"Try some of the cabinets. He usually keeps some in there." Hungary says and turns to the sink. She looks at the piles of dishes and groans. Romania goes to each of the cabinets and looks through them carefully.

"...Shit I think we are out!" Romania complains and flops down in one of the chairs around a small round table. Hungary carefully sets down the plate that she was working on and turns towards him with a frown.

"Great... Wait hold on..." Hungary feels around her white dress and finally finds a lump. She pulls out a small bottle of vodka. She hands it to him with a frown. "It is not much but it will have to do for now." Hungary comments as Romania takes the bottle. Romania sighs and looks down at the bottle.

"He will not be happy about this. Someone will have to run to the store later... But tanks!" Romania says and quickly leaves the room for Russia's office. Hungary turns back towards the sink and starts cleaning up the plates again. She scrubs the plates till they are all sparkly clean just the way Russia likes it. Screams of torture pierce the silent household and echo throughout its corridors. Hungary shudders and a single tear escapes her eye.

**Review please and tell me how I am doing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This chapter is only the aftermath of torture. Nothing too bad yet. I hope that you like it though. It is short for once.**

Hungary finishes the dishes around thirty minutes after Romania leaves. The entire house is dead silent once the screams die down from Russia's office. Hungary puts up the dishes and hears someone walk into the kitchen. She turns around and sees Romania stumble in. His white uniform now completely soaked red from blood. Hungary looks at his head and sees blood dripping off his chin from a gash on his forehead. Hungary's eyes grow wide and walks up to him. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and leads him to a chair. She sits him down and goes to the sink. She rummages through some of the drawers and finds a cloth. She turns on the water and wets the cloth. She runs back to him and starts cleaning the blood off of his face. Romania pulls away from her touch.

"Stay still and it will not hurt." Hungary reassures him and washes his face of blood. As she does that she looks over him. Fresh cuts on his arm, a gash on his head, and swollen and cut lips. Romania groans and lets her clean him.

"We need to go to the store to get more vodka." Romania manages to get out of his swollen lips. Hungary shakes her head.

"I will go to the store once you are cleaned up. You will stay here and rest." Hungary says and goes back to the sink. She washes off the blood and quickly comes back to him.

"Thanks..." Romania says as he starts to sway in his seat.

"No problem." Hungary says and keeps him upright in his chair. She can hear Romania mumble something but she ignores it and keeps cleaning up the blood. "Do you think Mr. Russia is calmed down now?" Hungary asks and Romania shakes his head slightly. Hungary sighs and looks out the window. The snow falling constantly outside. Romania tries to stand up out of his chair.

"I think we should go get vodka now..." Romania says in a weak voice. Hungary puts a hand on his shoulder and pushes him slowly back into the chair.

"I will go and get it. You get to stay here and get some rest." Hungary says and goes to the closet. She opens the door and pulls out a scarf and a long heavy coat.

**Please Review and again very short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: :) I am glad that people like this story. This chapter is not bad only because I cut it shorter then originally planned. Hope you like it still. :)**

Hungary walks inside carrying bags full of vodka bottles. She sets them down and pulls off her coat and scarf frozen with ice. She hangs them back up in the closet and picks up the bags again. She goes into the kitchen and puts up most of the bottles but keeps a few with her. She takes a deep breath and walks down the hallway. She come to Russia's office. She knocks on the door and walks in slowly. Russia is sitting behind a large desk looking down at a stack of papers. She walks up next to his desk and stands there.

"I brought you some more vodka, sir." Hungary says and waits for his reply. He already reeks of vodka.

"Great now leave." Russia says not even looking up from his work. Hungary suppresses a shiver.

"Yes sir..." Hungary says and goes out the door. She goes back to the kitchen and sees Romania still asleep in the chair. Hungary pulls a blanket over him and sits down in a chair next to him. Hungary hears footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Latvia comes in shaking.

"Um Mr. R-russia wants t-to s-see Mr. R-romania." Latvia stutters out and looks at the blood around the room.

"Romania is asleep... Hold on." Hungary says and shakes Romania gently to try to wake him up. Romania does not even budge. Latvia shakes even more.

"Um Mr. R-r-russia d-does not l-like to w-wait." Latvia stutters and looks down the hallway towards Russia's office. Hungary looks down at Romania and notices that the blood has finally stopped flowing.

"Then take me. I will take his place this time." Hungary says with a slight frown. Latvia leads Hungary down the hallway to Russia's office. He opens the door and Hungary walks in. "Sir..." Hungary says with a bow. Russia looks up from his work.

"What are you doing here?" Russia demands and stands up from his chair. Hungary frowns and looks down at the ground.

"Romania is not feeling well so I came sir." Hungary says and tries to sound strong. Russia frowns at her and walks up next to her. Hungary braces herself for a beating.

"That is too bad. Send him anyways." Russia says and looks at the door to his office. Hungary looks up at him.

"He is asleep sir and he will not wake up sir." Hungary says and Russia takes a step towards the door.

"Where is he? I will wake him up!" Russia yells and raises his hand to smack her. Hungary stands there and closes her eyes. The smack never comes. She opens her eyes and sees Russia just standing there.

"He is in the kitchen sir." Hungary says and watches as Russia starts to calm down slowly. He frowns and looks back down at her.

"Well that is too bad. Get him anyways." Russia says and points at the door. Hungary tries not to stumble backwards as she backs up towards the door. Hungary bows at him quickly and walks back into the kitchen. She shakes Romania a little harder then before.

"Please wake up." Hungary pleads and Romania's eyes flutter open for a second before they shut again. "Please, Russia needs you." Hungary says and shakes him more. He wakes up with a start.

"Huh?" Romania rubs his eyes and looks at her. He stands up slowly swaying a little bit but he steadies himself on the table.

"Come on." Hungary says and leads him to Russia's office. Romania walks in and Hungary walks back to the kitchen to clean up the blood left over on the floor. Russia smiles at Romania as he walks in.

"Good." Russia says and pulls out a bottle of vodka. Romania shudders as he opens the lid. He drinks it in only a few seconds.

"You needed to see me sir?" Romania asks in a small voice. Russia slams the bottle down on the desk.

"Da... Do you like it here in my house?" Russia asks in a childish voice. Romania is taken aback by the sudden question.

"Y-yes...?" Romania manages to stutter out. He looks at the other empty vodka bottles on his desk.

"Good, da. Is there more vodka?" Russia asks and looks through the empty bags that Hungary had brought in earlier.

"D-da there is..." Romania stutters out and shivers as Russia places his pipe on his desk.

"Good da. Bring me some more, da." Russia demands and lifts up his pipe slightly.

"Y-yes sir, right away sir." Romania stumbles out of the room and towards the kitchen.

**I am glad that people are liking this. Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I hope you like it. This chapter has some torture in it. Enjoy. :)**

Romania returns a few minutes later with more vodka in his arms. Romania sets it down on Russia's desk and waits. Russia picks it up and chugs it down. Russia looks back up at him once he finishes.

"Now, why were you sleeping?" Russia asks and puts the bottle down on the desk. Romania stiffens and looks down at the ground.

"Um I fell asleep after you hit me with the empty bottle..." Romania explains and waits for his punishment.

"Oh right. Are you still sleepy?" Russia asks and examines the bottle carefully like he is looking for something wrong.

"... A little..." Romania says cautiously and Russia nods his head slowly. He looks over at the wall and smiles.

"Fine if you are sleepy." Russia stands up and walks up to Romania. Romania looks up at him with fear in his eyes. Russia grabs his arms and drags him to the wall. Romania looks at the wall more closely and notices chains hanging from it. Russia lifts up Romania's arms and puts them in the chains. "Sleep well." Russia whispers in his ear and goes back to his desk.

"W-WHAT!" Romania yells and struggles with the bonds. Russia looks down at his papers and looks back up at him.

"You said that you were still sleepy so I am letting you sleep." Russia says and leans back in his chair. Romania stops struggling and relaxes.

"... T-thank you..." Romania mutters and sits down. He tries to fall asleep. Russia smiles and watches him for a while. Romania can feel Russia's eyes on him and cannot fall asleep. Russia sighs and goes outside. He walks down the hallway and into the kitchen. Hungary is fast asleep in a chair. Russia walks up beside her. Hungary bolts out of her chair immediately and stares up at him.

"Sir?" Hungary says as she bows at him. She looks around the room and realizes that she did not finish cleaning.

"Privet~" Russia says with a childish smile. Hungary gives a small smile back and is confused slightly.

"Is there something you need sir?" Hungary asks and grabs the mop laying against the table. Already the ends are soaked in blood. Russia ignores the sight and looks around the room.

"More vodka and some pain killers." Russia smiles and sits down in the chair that Hungary was sitting in.

"Yes sir." Hungary goes to the cabinets and pulls out a bottle of vodka and some pain killers. She hands the items to him and gives him a small smile. Russia lets out a small chuckle.

"You are a very good servant. A lot better then the Romanian." Russia says and drinks some of the vodka, but this time slower.

"Thank you sir." Hungary says and bows. In mid bow Russia pats her on her head. Hungary shudders under his touch but it does not last for very long. Russia smiles and leaves the kitchen. Hungary flops down into the chair for a little while to catch her breath. Russia walks back into his office and notices Romania sound asleep. Russia walks near him and smiles. He does not get a response so he takes out his pipe. He slams it into Romania's ribs. Romania's eyes immediately fly open and he yelps. Russia's smile grows wider.

"You sound like a dog.~" Russia says playfully and looks down at his pipe. He slams it once more into his ribs but this time on the other side.

"GAH!" Romania gasps fully awake at this point. Russia lifts Romania's chin with the tip of his pipe.

"Hm... So weak... I guess that I will have to fix that." Russia comments and slams the pipe one more time into his side. Russia gets bored of the pipe so he puts it down on the floor. He reaches inside his coat and pulls out a knife. He drags it across Romania's face but not hard enough to cut skin. Romania whimpers in pain.

"This will be fun.~" Russia comments and drags the knife across Romania's arms slower but harder then before. Romania lets out a small scream. Russia smiles slightly and moves the blade up to his throat. He presses the blade against the side. Romania coughs and can taste blood welling up in his mouth. Russia rips up Romania's shirt and drags the knife across his chest. Romania screams and spits up blood. Russia slowly traces his stomach.

"Are you in pain?" Russia asks and waits for an answer. Romania is unable to from words through his pain. Russia grows inpatient and stabs him in his bottom-most rib. He twists the knife slowly. "Say it! I want to hear you scream!" Russia yells and pushes the blade in farther.

"D-DA! DA!" Romania screams out and coughs up blood. Russia smiles and takes a step back. He looks at his work. Blood dripping from the new wounds slowly making its way down onto the floor. His used to be all white uniform now stained red.

"Good... You may leave now if you want." Russia says and takes the chains off of his wrists. Romania immediately collapses onto the ground. He holds his throat with one hand and he uses the other to keep himself up. He spits up more blood onto the floor. Russia calmly goes back to his desk and sits back down in his chair. He looks at Romania in confusion.

"I told you that you may leave or do you want more?" Russia asks and pulls out his paperwork. Romania tries to stand up but he fall back down. Russia puts down the work and walks back over to him. He crouches beside him. "Want more?" Russia asks and watches as Romania tries to stand up again. He falls back down. Russia pulls back out his knife and begins to slowly trace his bare legs. Romania gasps having no more strength to scream. "You are so weak." Russia says and keeps tracing his legs.

"N-not... weak!" Romania manages to let escape from his lips. Russia ignores him and traces a star, sickle, and a hammer on his chest. Romania grabs the knife quickly and points it at Russia.

"Are we trying to fight back now?" Russia asks and can tell that Romania used all of his energy just to get the knife. "Now what?" Russia asks and stares at the knife pointed at him. Romania tries to stand up and uses the wall as support. He stares down at Russia with determination flaring in his eyes.

"...L-leave." Romania pants out and pulls away from the wall. His legs shake with the weight.

"And go where exactly? Your home is demolished and I saved you from all of that." Russia says and waits for it to sink in. Romania's eyes lose their flare. He falls down in defeat and hears a splash. He looks down and is in a puddle of his own blood. It slowly creeps across the floor.

"I do not know." Romania mumbles and looks across the room.

"Good you are learning." Russia comments with a childish tone. He stands up and roughly takes the knife back. "Now... GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Russia yells at him and goes back to his chair. Romania has no more energy to stand up, so he just crawls to the door. He slowly makes his way to the kitchen. Hungary bolts out of her chair and runs up to him. She carefully stands him up and leads him to her chair. He slumps down in his seat.

"Here." Hungary says and hands him a trash can to vomit in. Romania sticks his head in the can and vomits up more blood. Hungary goes to the sink and wets a towel again. She comes back over and starts cleaning him off.

"...H-he... he stabbed m-me..." Romania stutters out and holds his side where the blood is trickling out of. Hungary looks at his side and moves his hand. She places her hand on the wound.

"Ouch... I can try talking to him." Hungary says as she looks for a cloth to wrap around him. He bolts upright in his chair.

"D-DON'T!" Romania exclaims and ends up coughing up more blood. "H-he might do t-this t-to you t-too." Romania stutters out and sits back down clutching his side.

"I have to try at least. He hurt you worse then usual." Hungary says and wraps a cloth around his stomach. Romania's eyes grow heavy and start to close. Hungary grabs a blanket for him and puts it over him. "You need to rest." Hungary says and places a small kiss on his forehead. Romania's eyes completely shut. Hungary sighs and goes to Russia's office and knocks on the door. "Sir?" Hungary calls out.

"Da?" Russia yells back and he does not sound happy.

"May I come in sir?" Hungary asks and shudders slightly.

"Da! What do you want? I am busy!" Russia yells and Hungary opens the door. The smell of vodka hits her nose immediately. She looks at Russia and sees anger flaring in his eyes.

**Hope you liked it. :) Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I am back. It might take a little longer for me to get my next chapter up, so really review if you want it sooner.~ Enjoy~**

"Are you alright sir? You seem a little different today sir." Hungary says in a small voice. The anger in his eyes seem to die down slightly.

"Da! I am fine! Just busy!" Russia says in an annoyed voice. Hungary shivers as she hears the anger.

"Is the war not going good, sir?" Hungary asks and looks down at the ground afraid of the answer.

"Nyet its not!" Russia yells and stands up in his chair. Hungary takes a step back towards the door.

"S-sorry sir... Is there anything that you need before I leave sir?" Hungary asks as she starts backing towards the door with her eyes locked on Russia. Russia looks in her eyes and then sighs.

"Nothing, please leave I am busy." Russia says in a calmer tone of voice. He sits back down in his chair and flips through the papers on his desk.

"Yes sir..." Hungary says and goes out the door quickly. She makes her way back to the kitchen. As she enters she can hear Romania lightly snoring in his chair. Hungary starts cleaning up the left over blood scattered across the floor. Romania slowly wakes up and looks at Hungary.

"Any better?" Hungary asks as she walks up to him. She looks at the cloth wrapped around his stomach and sees it is stained completely red.

"A little..." Romania says and watches Hungary look through the cabinets. She comes back with a new cloth and takes off his old one.

"That is good." Hungary comments and wraps the clean cloth around the wound. The blood has stopped its continues flow. Hungary runs her hand through his messy hair and tries to fix it up. Romania grabs the trash can and spits up more blood.

"Damn..." Romania mumbles and looks back at Hungary. She hands him a new trash can and sits down in a chair next to him. Hungary hears a set of footsteps walking towards the kitchen.

"R-ROMANIA!" Bulgaria exclaims as he looks at the blood still across the floor. Hungary stands up as Bulgaria nears them.

"Russia is worse today... Try to stay away from him. Romania will get better eventually." Hungary warns him and looks down at Romania. Bulgaria shivers slightly.

"Are you sure that he will be okay? Do you want me to take him to his room?" Bulgaria asks very concerned.

"Go ahead and take him. Make sure you bring the trash can with you." Hungary says and starts cleaning up the blood again. Bulgaria carefully picks up Romania and leaves the kitchen. Hungary keeps cleaning up. She hears another set of footsteps walking towards the kitchen, but this time heavier. She turns around and sees Russia stumble in.

"Sir did you need something?" Hungary asks and watches him carefully as he sits down in a chair. Russia looks at her.

"Da... more vodka... Where is the Romanian?" Russia asks as he scans around the room. Hungary goes to the cabinets and grabs a bottle of vodka. She comes back over and hands it to him.

"He is healing right now sir. Give him time to heal please sir." Hungary pleads and keeps cleaning the floors. Russia glares at the table.

"Healing? He is weak, da? So weak..." Russia comments and takes a swig of the vodka. Hungary starts cleaning off the table.

"Once he is healed he will be stronger sir." Hungary reassures him and watches him drink more. Russia chuckles darkly at that.

"Nyet... He will always be weak..." Russia says in a stern voice and finishes up the bottle of vodka. Hungary nods slightly.

"Yes sir... What about me sir?" Hungary asks as she finishes off the table. Russia looks at her again and then looks back down at the bottle.

"... You are strong... but not as strong as Mother Russia. That is why you are in my house." Russia says and hands her the empty bottle. Hungary takes it and puts it on the counter.

"Thank you sir." Hungary says and starts making up some food. Russia looks over at her cooking. A few minutes later she walks back over to him and places a bowl in front of him. Russia stares down at it in confusion.

"Hmmm?" Russia looks back up at Hungary. She just smiles and sits down in a chair across from him.

"I made it for you sir. I think you look a little hungry." Hungary comments and starts eating her own food. Russia smiles kindly for once.

"Thank you." Russia says and starts eating. Hungary smiles back at him.

"Thank you sir. I hope that you like it sir." Hungary says hopefully and wipes some food off of her mouth. Russia's eyes light up.

"Da~ It is very good~ Just what I needed~" Russia complements in a cheery voice. Hungary smiles and finishes her food.

"I am glad that you like it sir." Hungary says and puts up the dish. Russia smiles again and finishes up his own food. He hands the bowl to her and stands up. "Now what sir?" Hungary asks once she finishes cleaning the bowls.

"I must go back to my office and you must continue your work." Russia smiles and leaves waving at her. Hungary smiles more and keeps cleaning around the table.

**Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Really sorry for the wait. Stupid internet is not doing to good and I am busy with other stuff. Anyways I hope that you enjoy.**

Later on Bulgaria walks into the kitchen arms overflowing with empty vodka bottles. His face shows clear signs of stress.

"Are you alright? How is Romania?" Hungary asks as she cleans up the left over blood. Bulgaria sets down the bottles on the table.

"It is not me, it is Russia. I swear he is going to drink himself to death at this rate. I am too afraid to tell him to stop... Romania is currently asleep at the moment..." Bulgaria says as he watches Hungary. Hungary gives a small laugh.

"I doubt that he will die. I guess I will try to talk to him later. He is in a good mood at the moment." Hungary comments and smiles slightly. Bulgaria gives a small grunt.

"Russia is in a good mood? How?" Bulgaria questions and sits down in one of the chairs around the table. Hungary shrugs her shoulders.

"I just made him some food and I guess that he liked it." Hungary says and sits next to him. She looks down at her clothes. A white dress without a spot of red on it anywhere. Bulgaria sighs and looks at her.

"Let's hope that his good mood lasts." Bulgaria says and starts to get up from his chair.

"We can hope at least. Do you want something to eat?" Hungary asks and stands up. Bulgaria shakes his head.

"Cannot eat now, there is work to do." Bulgaria says and starts to head for the door. Hungary grabs his arm and pulls him back inside.

"Just for a few minutes and that is all." Hungary pleads and Bulgaria sighs and nods his head. Hungary goes to the fridge and starts to cook up some more food. She makes it quickly and hands it to him.

" … Thanks." Bulgaria mumbles and starts eating it. A few minutes later he finishes.

"Welcome." Hungary says and starts cleaning some more.

"Your cooking is always so good." Bulgaria comments and hands the bowl back to her. Hungary blushes and takes it.

"Thank you. I guess that is what put him in such a good mood." Hungary says as she starts to wash it.

"Good food tends to do that to people... I feel better too..." Bulgaria says and walks up next to her. Hungary turns from her work and smiles.

"Yup … I like having people to talk to." Hungary says and goes back to cleaning the bowl. Bulgaria smiles softly and brushes some stray food off the counter. "I think I am on Russia nice side more often then not." Hungary comments and dries the bowl making sure to keep it all sparkly.

"Cannot say the same for Romania …" Bulgaria says with a frown and looks at her again. He fixes her hair slightly.

"True." Hungary says and frowns too. Bulgaria drops his hands to his sides and looks at the door.

"Well I better head back to work … Bye and thanks for the food." Bulgaria says as he leaves the room. Hungary finishes cleaning up the kitchen and goes towards Russia's office. She knocks on the door softly.

"Sir, may I clean in here?" Hungary asks through the door. She waits for an answer.

"Da~" Russia's voice calls. Hungary walks in and starts cleaning up the wall where he tortured Romania. Pools of blood littering the floor. Hungary looks up from her work and sees Russia concentrating on a stack of papers.

"How is the paperwork going sir?" Hungary asks as she cleans off the chains. She can hear Russia give a small sigh.

"There is just so much of it, and it keeps bringing bad news … We are losing the war." Russia says in a depressed tone. Hungary inwardly smiles and walks up to his desk.

"What will happen if we loose sir?" Hungary asks and Russia looks at her. He looks back down at the papers.

" … Let's not think about that right now …" Russia sighs and keeps working.

"Yes sir …" Hungary says and goes back to cleaning up the blood. Russia looks back up at her and frowns.

" … It looks like our big family might be broken up..." Russia frowns more and Hungary walks back up to his desk.

"Oh... That will not be good sir..." Hungary says with a fake frown,

"... Da... My house is too big... It gets lonely..." Russia says and looks intently at his papers.

"I will try to stay if you want me to sir." Hungary says and puts her hand on his shoulder. He looks up at her and into her eyes. His eyes full of morning and sadness.

"You cannot stay if we do fall apart... You will have to rebuild your economy in your house." Russia says and looks back down at his papers.

"Yes sir... What do you want me to do now sir?" Hungary asks and steps away from the desk. She slowly walks towards the door.

"Continue your work. I have to finish these papers... and send the Romanian here, I need to talk to him.

"Yes sir..." Hungary says and opens the door but stops from going outside. "Sir can you go a little easier on Romania?" Hungary asks and looks down at the ground. Russia looks up at her.

"It is just a talk. Nothing to be worried about." Russia smiles and watches as Hungary leaves the room. Hungary makes her way to the boys sleeping quarters. She finds Romania's room and walks in. Romania is asleep soundly on the bed. Hungary sits down on the bed. Hungary shakes him slightly.

"Wake up." Hungary whispers and all she gets is a groan. "Russia needs to talk to you. He is in a good mood though. Romania shivers and slowly opens his eyes.

"About what?" Romania asks and rubs his eyes.

"Just about the state of the war." Hungary says and lays down on the bed. She looks into his eyes. Romania groans again.

"I do not want to hear about it..." Romania complains and turns away from her. Hungry puts her hand on his back.

"We are loosing and soon we get to go home once it is over." Hungary reassures him and smiles. Romania immediately sits up in bed.

"Really?" Romania asks with hope in his voice. He looks down at her as she sits up.

"Yup.~" Hungary leans in close to him and whispers in his ear. "It is great. I cannot wait.~" Hungary says in a cheery tone and pulls away from him. Romania smiles at her.

"Well I better go then!" Romania says as he gets up out of bed. He smiles down at Hungary and gives her a hug.

"Okay, hurry back, or I can just tell him that I already told you." Hungary suggests as he lets go of her. Romania shakes his head.

"I will go. He will probably want to tell me himself." Romania says and leaves the room. He makes his way to Russia's office. Romania knocks on the door.

"Come in." Russia's sad voice calls from inside. Romania walks in and tries to hide a smile.

"Privet~ You wanted to see me!" Romania says trying to hide the joy in his voice. Russia looks at him from his work.

"You look better da. I have some news about the war. At first I thought that we were winning. We beat stupid America in everything else but I have the feeling that I am loosing this." Russia says and stands up. He walks up to the window. Romania puts on a fake pout.

"That is too bad." Romania says trying to hide his joy.

"Well there may still be a way for me to win... Anyways, you may go back to whatever it was that you were doing." Russia says and wave his hand at Romania. Romania frowns and tries not to cry.

"And what is that? What is the way you might win?" Romania questions.

"The moon." Russia says and looks up at the moon which is full. Romania looks up at the moon in confusion.

"The moon?" Romania asks in confusion.

"Da. I will beat him. You may go now." Russia says and sits back down at his desk.

" … Okay …" Romania says and leaves the office. He makes his way back to his room. He opens the door and sees Hungary laying on the his bed. She looks up at him and smiles.

"Glad to see you not bleeding." Hungary says and sits up in bed. She leans her back against the wall.

" … The moon …?" Romania mumbles to himself and stares at her.

"Hm? What about it?" Hungary asks and adjusts her dress.

"Russia said that he could win the war with the moon …" Romania mumbles and closes the door.

"The moon how?" Hungary questions and pats the spot beside her on the bed. Romania just stands there.

" … The space race maybe …" Romania guesses.

"Maybe... I guess that he plans on going to the moon..." Hungary suggests.

"Damn I hope he does not succeed..." Romania complains.

"Same here. You done with your chores yet?" Hungary asks and goes over a list in her head of her own chores.

"No … Bubu probably did them for me though." Romania says with a sigh.

"I think he did. Are you feeling any better?"

"I am feeling much better, still tired but better."

"That is good." Hungary says with a yawn. "I am done with my chores." Romania gives a small yawn.

"I am tired.. I wonder when Bubu will get here..." Romania wonders and looks at the door.

"Get some rest then." Hungary says and fluffs the pillow beside her. Romania slowly walks over and lays down beside her.

"Will you get in trouble for being here?" Romania asks and pulls the blanket over both of them. Hungary shrugs her shoulders.

"I do not know and I do not really care." Hungary says in a bored tone.

"Okay stay here then." Romania says in a soft voice. Hungary closes her eyes and slowly falls asleep. Romania looks down at her and brushes a loose strands of hair out of her face. Hungary smiles slightly at the touch. A blush creeps across Romania's face. He leans forward and kisses her forehead gently. A blush forms around her cheeks. She hugs an extra pillow. Romania's blush deepens. A smile forms across her face. Romania smiles and falls asleep.

**Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: You know how I said all of those warnings in the beginning. Well I have to change it. It is only suggested yaoi and lemon. I have my reasons, but I will still do the torture. Sorry if you were looking forward to it. I hope you still like it.**

The next morning Hungary wakes up with some weight on her chest. She looks down and sees Romania using her as a pillow. She tries to shake him awake..

"Romania... wake up please..." Hungary pleads. Romania does not move at all. Hungary just gives up and lays there for a few minutes. Romania moves slightly and snuggles closer to her. Hungary sighs and lets him.

"ZzZz..." Romania's light snoring sounds. Hungary tries to shake him more. Romania groans in protest.

"Come on it is morning." Hungary pleads and runs her hand through his hair. Romania mumbles something and snuggles into her chest more. Hungary smiles and lightly kisses the top of his head. A blush creeps across his face. Hungary smiles and looks down at him. She notices something important. He is not wearing a shirt. She looks farther down and he is only in his boxers. A blush erupts on her face. She looks down at her own clothes and sees she is only in a bra and underwear. Romania snuggles into her chest even more.

"R-romnia?" Hungary stutters out as the blush grows brighter.

"What?..." Romania mumbles still with his eyes closed.

"Where are my clothes?" Hungary asks trying not to freak out. The blush grows even brighter.

"I do not know... Wait what!" Romania exclaims and immediately sits up in bed. His eyes wide open. Hungary grabs the blanket and covers herself.

"I just woke up like this." Hungary explains as he tries to cover himself with the blanket.

"Where are my clothes?" Romania asks her as a blush goes across his face.

"I do not know... Maybe Bulgaria thought that it was time to do the laundry." Hungary suggests hopefully. Romania looks at the bed beside him which is occupied by Bulgaria.

"Maybe... Bubu is still asleep though." Romania says with a slight frown. Hungary sighs and looks up at him.

"Now what?" Hungary questions. He lays back down beside her and closes his eyes.

"I am still tired." Romania says with a slight yawn in his voice. Hungary scoots over slightly to make room.

"I am not tired at all." Hungary comments and looks over at the door half expecting Russia to come through.

"... Is it Sunday? Today is our day off..." Romania thinks aloud to himself.

"Yay~" Hungary smiles and adjusts the blanket slightly over her. Romania opens his eyes again and yawns.

"Bubu and I were going into town today... You want to come?" Romania asks and gets closer to her.

"Yes." Hungary says with a small smile. She sits up slightly careful to make sure the blanket is still on. Romania lazily pulls himself out of bed.

"Then we should head out now before it gets crowded." Romania suggests and looks at her. Hungary blushes and looks down at the bed.

"First you should put on some clothes please." Hungary comments and tries to stop looking up at him.

"Or just wake up Bubu." Romania says with a smirk.

"True. You can do that... I am not getting up." Hungary says and ends up blushing more. Romania looks over at Bulgaria's bed and sees him smirk.

"Oh Bubu~" Romania says as he crawls onto Bulgaria's bed and notices that he is only wearing boxers too. Romania's smirk grows wider.

"Yes?~" Bulgaria asks not even opening his eyes. Romania frowns slightly.

"No fun! Were you awake the entire time?" Romania complains and looks at him. Bulgaria smiles slightly and opens his eyes.

"Maybe~" Bulgaria says and watches as a pout forms on Romania's lips. "Did you want you clothes back? They are in the wash." Bulgaria adds on. Romania leans forward and hugs him.

"I am fine.~" Romania says and snuggles into his chest. Hungary decides that it is the best time to get some more sleep.

A few minutes later

Bulgaria pulls his head above the covers and smiles. He looks over at Hungary who managed to fall asleep. He looks down at Romania who is laying his head on his chest.

"Next time do you think Hungary can join?" Bulgaria asks and places a kiss on Romania's forehead.

"Maybe~" Romania says with a giggle. Bulgaria smiles and wraps his arms around Romania's waist.

"Love you.~" Bulgaria whispers.

"Love you more.~"

"Love you most." Bulgaria kisses him on the lips. Romania tries to deepen the kiss but Bulgaria pulls away. "Come on, lets go to Hungary." Bulgaria suggests and stands up. Romania stands up beside him. They both walk up to the bed. Bulgaria lays down behind her as Romania lays down in front. Hungary's eyes fly open.

"What is going on?" Hungary asks with a blush.

"We want to play with you." Romania says and kisses her on the lips. Bulgaria unhooks her bra and slides down her underwear.

A few more minutes later

"That was fun." Romania comments a little out of breath. Hungary blushes and lays her head on his chest.

"We should do this more often." Bulgaria suggests and wraps his arms around Hungary's waist. Romania nods his head.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" A loud angry voice yells from the door which could only mean one person. Russia.

**I hope that this chapter makes up for the long wait before. Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I know this is early but I am still making up for the lost time. Enjoy!~ Hope you like it.**

"Hm... Who shall I punish first?" Russia asks in a childish voice as he scans the room. Romania flinches and hides under the covers. Hungary and Bulgaria follow his lead. Romania starts shaking uncontrollably. Russia walks up next to the bed.

"Hm... Bulgaria. Meet me in my office now." Russia says in a smooth voice trying to hide his anger. He leaves the room and goes to his office. Hungary gives him a quick hug.

Bulgaria stands up and pulls on his pants and shirt. He makes his way out of the room and to Russia's office. He is shaking the entire way. He opens the door slowly and walks in. He sees Russia sitting at his desk smiling at him. Bulgaria shudders and walks up to him.

"I am sorry sir." Bulgaria says in a shaky voice. He looks down at the ground trying not to imagine what will happen to him.

"Care to tell me exactly what you were doing?" Russia asks in an ice cold voice. Bulgaria blushes and shakes.

"We were... having fun." Bulgaria manages to speak up and looks back up at Russia.

"Fun?" Russia asks and stands up quickly making his chair fall to the ground. "Do you think that we can afford to have FUN during war?" Russia yells and waves the pipe around dangerously. Bulgaria falls to the ground in fright.

"N-no sir. S-sorry sir." Bulgaria stutters out, and Russia makes his way over to him.

"Maybe I will have some fun, da~" Russia says and raises his pipe high in the air. He slams it down on Bulgaria's head hard. Bulgaria yelps in pain but does not pass out.

"I said that I was sorry sir. It will not happen again sir." Bulgaria pleads and holds his head. Russia looks down at him annoyed.

"Sorry does not cut it~" Russia says and hits him again over the head. Bulgaria yelps again and put his hands against his stomach.

"W-what do you w-want me t-to do sir?" Bulgaria asks trying to hide the pain in his voice.

"Stay and play with me~" Russia says and lifts him up by the collar of his shirt. Bulgaria manages to nod his head slightly.

"What about the others? What will happen to them?" Bulgaria asks through his teeth.

"They will have their turn." Russia says and throws him to the ground. Bulgaria nods again.

"Yes sir." Bulgaria agrees and Russia lifts his chin up with his hand.

"Such a good boy~ We play now, da~" Russia sings and picks him up. He chains his wrists to the wall. Bulgaria starts struggling against the chains. Russia slaps him hard in the face.

"Stop struggling~" Russia sings to him. Bulgaria nods his head slightly and tries to stop moving. Russia smiles at that. "Kol kol kol kol kol." Russia sings and the noise travels across the room. Bulgaria shudders at the sound. Russia takes out his knife and smiles. Bulgaria shudders again. Russia slowly cuts open Bulgaria's shirt. His chest now bare.

"Fun fun fun~" Russia sings and slowly cuts his chest. Bulgaria screams loudly at the metal carving into him. Russia carves a R in his chest. "You belong to me da~" Bulgaria holds back a scream and nods. Russia slides the knife up and down his chest chuckling. Lines appear on his chest and blood drips out of them. Bulgaria starts screaming. Russia smiles and carves an R in his chest.

"You belong to me da~" Russia sings and stops the knife slightly. Bulgaria holds back a scream and nods his head. Russia goes back to cutting lines into him. He starts chuckling darkly. Bulgaria manages to stop himself from screaming by biting his lip.

"You are not as fin to play with as Romania. He screams more~" Russia comments and looks at his work. He smiles to himself. Bulgaria stays silent through all of the pain. Russia's smile disappears immediately and it turns into a glare. He raises his free hand and punches him hard in the face. Bulgaria yelps in pain.

"That is more like it~ I want to hear you scream." Russia says with a smile. He puts his knife into his jacket and pulls out his pipe. "So tell me who started this 'fun'" Russia says in an annoyed tone. Bulgaria looks at the pipe and shakes.

"M-me s-sir..." Bulgaria gets out through the pain. Russia glares at him once again.

"Is that so~ I will have to punish you twice as hard." Russia says and adds in a dark laugh. He turns Bulgaria around and removes Bulgaria pants harshly. Bulgaria goes pale immediately and starts struggling.

"Kol kol kol kol~" Russia says darkly and shoves the pipe up Bulgaria's butt. Bulgaria's eyes grow wide and he lets out a scream. Russia laughs and pulls the pipe in and out. Blood starts to make its way down his legs and onto the floor. Bulgaria screams louder and louder at each pull. Russia keeps laughing and keeps making him bleed. Bulgaria's screams keep getting louder and louder. Russia pulls the pipe out with a harsh yank. Bulgaria lets out one more scream.

"Am I d-d-done?" Bulgaria stutters out and starts shaking all over. Russia runs his hand over his pipe slightly cleaning it. Russia looks at him with a glare.

"Da. Send the Romanian here." Russia says and unchains Bulgaria from the wall. Bulgaria falls to the floor but manages to stand up. He stumbles his way into his room. He walks in and sees Hungary with her arms wrapped around Romania.

"R-r-romania." Bulgaria stutters out and looks at the bed. Romania looks up at him in horror.

**I made this chapter shorter to just be a little mean. Please Review if you want the next one up sooner. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hello I hoe you like this. More torture in this chapter. Aren't I so nice.~**

"W-what d-did he d-do t-to y-you?!" Romania stutters out. He looks at him up and down. Hungary looks up and puts her hand to her mouth.

"I got punished. He is a lot worse today. He told me to get you." Bulgaria explains to him and looks at Hungary. Romania starts shaking all over.

"No... no... I am not going! I am not going! I am not going!" Romania keeps saying over and over again. Bulgaria looks at him concerned.

"He will only get worse the longer you stay away." Bulgaria states and looks at Hungary for help. She shakes her head at him.

"No! No! No! No!" Romania complains and starts rocking back and forth. The door opens behind Bulgaria and Russia walks in. He looks at Bulgaria, Hungary, and Romania in turn.

"What is taking so long?" Russia demands and does not look happy at all. Bulgaria jumps slightly and yelps.

"S-sorry s-sir. H-he is r-refusing s-sir." Bulgaria explains and is concerned for the sake of Romania.

"Refusing? I will have to fix that." Russia comments and walks up to the bed. He grabs Romania by the hair and drags him out of the bed. Romania claws at the ground trying to stop the path to Russia's office but it is no use. Russia reaches his office and slams the door shut. He chains Romania to the wall harshly. Romania starts crying hysterically.

"P-p-please n-no!" Romania begs. Russia looks down at him in disgust.

"Your voice is really starting to annoy me." Russia comments and pulls out his knife. He pushes it against Romania's throat. "Maybe I should just take it away~" Russia suggests and pushes the knife harder on his throat. Romania starts shaking very badly but he manages to shut up. Russia chuckles darkly at the silence.

"Too bad you need that voice~ Even if you are useless to me~ You have been broken since the Allies bombed you back in World War II." Russia comments and looks at Romania's arms. He smiles at the cuts and digs his nails into them managing to tear them open. Romania screams loudly as the old pain from the scars come rushing back through his arms. Russia laughs and takes out his pipe still covered in Bulgaria's blood.

"Heh heh this will be fun~ You are weak and scream loudly~ Bulgaria is stronger and does not scream as much~ It is not fun without the screams." Russia sings, and Romania's eyes widen at the sight of the pipe. He ends up shaking even more. Russia turns Romania around and removes Romania's pants.

"No! No- AGGGHHHHHHH!" Romania screams as Russia shoves the pipe into him. Russia pulls it in and out at a fast pace making him bleed almost instantly. Russia laughs crazily at the sight. Romania screams louder and starts crying.

Half an Hour Later

Russia stops pulling the pipe and puts his hand on his own head. "I have got a headache now." Russia says in a exhausted tone. He looks down at Romania and smiles slightly. The pipe is still deep inside of him with pools of blood on the floor underneath him and along his legs. Russia unchains him, and Romania falls to the floor with a splash. Romania just passes out right on the floor. Russia sighs and walks back to where Hungary and Bulgaria are. Bulgaria looks up at him with fear in his eyes. Hungary just looks down at the ground.

"Go and clean my office... I have a headache now and need some vodka, I expect it to be spotless by the time I get back... Do not think that I have forgotten about you Ms. Hungary." Russia demands still holding his head with and annoyed expression. Hungary and Bulgaria both nod and make their way down to his office. They are taken aback slightly by the sight but get to work immediately cleaning. Bulgaria looks at Romania who is still passed out. Hungary reaches up and cleans the chains. Bulgaria cleans the pools of blood. Romania starts crying on the floor. Bulgaria stops cleaning immediately and sits beside him. He tries to comfort him the best he can. Hungary looks down at them and sighs.

"Take him back to the room. I will finish cleaning." Hungary says and takes the pipe gently out of him. She cleans it off. Bulgaria takes Romania back to the room gently. Romania keeps crying and shaking. Bulgaria wraps his arms around him and starts rocking back and forth. Romania eventually calms down in his arms.

Hungary quickly finishes up the cleaning so she leans up against the wall waiting for Russia to walk back in. The door slams open and then shut. She looks up and sees Russia walk in obviously drunk and with two vodka bottles in his hand. Hungary shivers at the sight and looks down at the ground. Russia casts her a sideways glance and then sighs.

"Get out of my sight, I will deal with you later... go and bring me headache medicine and then help those two bath..." Russia demands and sits down at his desk. He drops one of the bottles and puts his head in his hand again.

"Yes sir." Hungary says and goes into the kitchen. She comes back a few minutes later and hands him some medicine. She quickly leaves the room and makes her way back to the boys.

**Please Review if you want the next chapter up soon.~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry for it being a little late, but you will have to deal with me being late for a long time now. Stupid school. Please enjoy.**

Hungary walks back into the room shaking a little. Romania is still hugging Bulgaria but he is now awake. Bulgaria looks up at Hungary as she walks in. She walks up next to the bed and frowns.

"How are you guys feeling?" Hungary asks and looks at Romania. Romania does not answer her.

"Better..." Bulgaria comments and hugs Romania closer. Hungary sits down on the bed next to them. Romania pulls away from Bulgaria and looks at her with a concerned look on his face.

"... What did Russia say?" Romania asks in a weak voice. Hungary looks down at the ground.

"He has a headache right now and I would get my punishment later. Also to help clean you guys up." Hungary says and looks back up at them.

"Should we use the bath?" Bulgaria asks and looks at Romania. Hungary nods and blushes slightly.

"Will you two be alright by yourselves?" Hungary asks and looks down at her clothes.

"... We will be fine on our own..." Bulgaria says and stands up out of bed. He helps Romania up and he leads him to the bathroom. Hungary stays in the room and starts cleaning the sheets. She takes it to the washroom and puts them in. She walks back into the room and looks around. The room is still empty so she leans against the wall. She closes her eyes and starts to fall asleep.

A few minutes later a set of footsteps sound in the hallway. They come closer to the room. The door opens and Russia walks into the room and sees Hungary sleeping. Her light snoring is the only sound in the room. He stands there watching her. She stirs slightly and slowly opens her eyes and sees Russia.

"Sir?" Hungary asks and immediately wakes up. Russia stays silent and looks at her. Hungary looks at him in confusion but says nothing.

"... You will get your punishment tomorrow... report to my office first thing in the morning." Russia mumbles just loud enough for her to hear. He then leaves the room and makes his way back to his office. Hungary lets out a sigh and goes to the bathroom door. She knocks on it.

"May I come in?" Hungary asks and hears a sigh.

"Sure if you want to." Romania's voice comes from inside. Hungary walks in and looks up at the ceiling.

"I just wanted to check on you two." Hungary says and blushes. Bulgaria stands up out of the tub and grabs a towel. Romania follows his lead and wraps it around his waist. Hungary looks at their arms and sees the cuts even clearer. "Do you guys want something to eat?" Romania shrugs his shoulders. Hungary opens the closet and finds two robes. She turns around and hands it to them. They both put one on. Hungary leads them to the kitchen.

Bulgaria and Romania both find a seat and sit down. Hungary walks to the refrigerator and looks through it. She quickly finds the leftover food and pulls it out. She quickly heats it up and hands each of them a plate. Bulgaria and Romania both start eating slowly. Hungary looks outside at the sky.

"It is getting dark out." Hungary comments and looks back at them. She sits down and starts eating her own food.

"... It is..." Romania says and looks at the doorway. Bulgaria follows his gaze and frowns.

"... I wonder what Russia is up to." Bulgaria wonders and looks back down at his food.

"I do not know but I do know it is not good." Hungary comments and keeps eating. Romania frowns and stares at his food.

"When will this war end...?" Romania asks to his plate. Bulgaria sighs and looks at him. Hungary looks up too.

"I hope soon. I am dreading tomorrow but I know that I have to." Hungary says with a small yawn. Romania looks up at her.

"... Oh yeah... You have not gotten your punishment from Russia yet..." Romania comments and frowns. Bulgaria shivers at his name slightly. Hungary nods slightly. "I hope that he is not too hard on you..." Romania adds in after a few seconds of silence.

"I hope so too." Hungary mumbles and stands up. She takes her plate to the sink and cleans it off. Romania stands up, grabs Bulgaria's plate, and brings them to her. He stands behind her and sighs.

"... Maybe we should run away..." Romania comments. Hungary turns around quickly and looks at him confused.

"W-WHAT?!" Bulgaria exclaims and looks at him. Hungary shakes her head.

"No. We cannot, he will find us again." Hungary says and goes back to her seat. A spark flares in Romania's eyes.

"But what if we go go back to our own countries and build up an army and rebel! I am sure with the three of us we could do something!" Romania says confidently.

"All of our countries are in ruins, especially yours Romania. We cannot do anything. Russia would end up getting our land back and we would be dissolved just like Prussia." Bulgaria states and looks at him. Hungary shivers at the very thought of it.

"On that note we better get going to bed. Would you like to see my room?" Hungary asks and stands up. Bulgaria pinches the bridge of his nose but nods. Hungary leads them out of the kitchen and down the hallway. A few turns later they reach her room. She opens the door and revels a medium size room with a large king size bed against one wall.

"It looks amazing." Bulgaria comments and looks around for other people. Hungary shakes her head.

"I am alone in here. I think it was one of Russia's sisters room." Hungary says and sits down on the bed. Romania looks at her with confusion.

"... Russia's sisters left...?" Romania asks and sits down next to her. He stretches out his arms and relaxes.

"No... I see them around occasionally... especially when I have personal problems. I think it is just an old room." Hungary confirms and blushes slightly. Hungary lays down and covers herself with the blanket. Bulgaria sighs and sits down next to Romania. They both lay down and Romania wraps his arms around Bulgaria.

"Good night, Bubu." Romania says and falls slowly asleep.

**I am sorry. This will be the last post for any of my stories for a little while now. Stupid school as I said before, but do not fear. I will try to post whenever I can. Please give your support through reviews to make me want to really post.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Sorry for the bit of a wait. Next chapter will be an even longer wait. Enjoy~**

The next morning Hungary wakes up and looks over at Romania and Bulgaria both sound asleep. She sighs and pulls herself out of bed. She pulls on a clean white dress and opens the door. She is careful to make sure that she does not wake the two up. She slowly makes her way through the deserted hallways. The floor lightly creaking beneath her feet. She makes it to Russia's office and pauses. She takes a deep breath and opens the door. She looks inside and sees Russia asleep at his desk. His light snoring is the only sound in the room. She makes her way to his desk and stands next to him.

"He looks completely harmless and almost cute when he is asleep." Hungary thinks aloud to herself and smiles slightly. She starts to slowly stroke his hair trying to make it sort of neat. He mumbles something that she cannot hear. Her smile turns into a frown immediately.

"…. War… is ending… ZzZzZz… must… get… ZzZzZzZ… moon…" Russia mumbles just loud enough for her to hear. Hungary backs away from his desk and waits for him to wake up. He slowly opens his eyes and sits up in his chair. He notices Hungary and gives her a confused look.

"Good morning sir." Hungary says and tries to hide a frown by looking down at the ground. He stares at her for a few more seconds adjusting his eyes.

"… morning?" Russia says in a confused tone and keeps staring at her trying to figure out why she is there.

"I get my punishment today sir. You told me yesterday to come here in the morning so I did sir." Hungary explains and waits for it to sink in. He nods his head slowly and stands up.

"Not right now, I just woke up." Russia says as he stretches his arms out. Hungary nods her head and watches him carefully.

"You know you talk in your sleep sir." Hungary comments and keeps looking at him. He freezes mid-stretch and his eyes grow wide.

"What did I say?" Russia demands and puts down his arms.

"Nothing much sir, just how the war was going to end and about you getting the moon sir." Hungary explains and looks at him confused. He is silent and stares at her again. "What sir? Did you think that you said something else?" Hungary asks and he sits back down in his chair.

"… it is fine…" Russia says and looks down at his stack of papers. A frown forms on his face. Hungary stiffens slightly but nods her head. She looks around the room making sure that it is all clean just the way he likes it.

"Is there something that you need sir?" Hungary asks as her gaze goes back to him. He looks up slightly from his paperwork and sighs.

"For this war to finally end…" Russia says in a sad tone and looks back down at his paperwork. Hungary sighs inwardly.

"It will be over soon sir." Hungary tries to reassure him and looks down at the ground. She hears a sigh and she looks back up at him. Pure sadness is written across his face. Hungary slowly walks over next to his desk and places a hand on one of his shoulders. He does not even look up at her.

"… why are you so kind to me…?" Russia asks her in a soft voice. Hungary stays quiet for a few seconds to think about it.

"In my eyes you are alone sir. This is such a big house with many nations but you are all alone inside sir." Hungary says in a soft and calming voice.

"But I am so cruel to every one of those nations." Russia says and looks up at her. He looks into her eyes and sees kindness.

"You are not cruel to me sir." Hungary says and gives him a quick hug. Russia's eyes widen in confusion and being startled. "Sorry sir… Do you want breakfast sir?" Hungary asks and takes a few steps away from his desk.

"…da." Russia says and stares at her in confusion. She goes into the kitchen and quickly pulls together a hot breakfast of eggs and toast. She puts it on a tray and goes to the tea kettle. She starts heating it up. A set of footsteps comes into the room. She turns around and sees Ukraine.

"Hey I was going to go into town today and was wondering if you would like something." Ukraine says and looks at her cooking. Hungary thinks for a few seconds.

"I guess I would like a new dress my old one is getting kind of worn out." Hungary says and looks down at it. Ukraine nods her head and leaves the kitchen. Hungary pulls out a tea cup and puts it on the counter. She finds a tea bag and lets it seep. She goes through the cabinets and pulls out a small bottle of vodka. She puts a few drops into the tea. She picks up the tray and brings it back to Russia's office. She sets it down on his desk in front of him.

"Thank you." Russia says and starts eat some of the eggs. She smiles slightly and looks around the room again.

"Do you like it sir?" Hungary asks nervously as she looks back at him. He looks up at her and slightly smiles.

"Da, your food is always good no matter what it may be." Russia comments and quickly finishes the food. He takes a sip of his tea slowly and smiles a little wider. Then he closes his eyes and puts a hand on his head.

"Are you alright sir?" Hungary asks and steps closer to him.

"Nyet… my head hurts again." Russia complains and takes a sharp breath in. Hungary pulls out some medicine from her dress pocket and hands it to him. "Thank you." Russia says after he takes the medicine.

"Any better sir?" Hungary asks and looks at the tray of food. Russia looks up at her and smiles again.

"Da, a lot better." Russia says and looks back down at his paperwork. Hungary smiles and stands next to him. He flips through the papers and groans.

"Do you want me to go sir?" Hungary asks hopefully. He looks up at her and sighs.

"If you want to." Russia says and looks back down at his papers. Hungary hides a smile.

"No punishment sir?" Hungary asks, and he looks back up at her with a confused look.

"Do you want a punishment?" Russia asks and looks at the wall with the chains. Hungary shakes her head. "…. I like you more than the others, maybe I will not punish you."

"Thank you sir." Hungary says and gives him a quick hug. She leaves his office quickly but did not see the blush on his face from her hug. She goes back to her room and sees Romania and Bulgaria both awake on the bed. Romania immediately stands up out of bed and walks up to her.

"Are you ok?! Did he hurt you?!" Romania demands and looks her over quickly. She smiles at him and brushes off her dress.

"I am fine. He did not hurt me at all." Hungary reassures him and gives him a hug. "Now if you do not mind I am going to go take a bath." She says and goes into the bathroom. She turns on the water and gets in just as Romania and Bulgaria both walk in. Romania leans against the sink and looks at her. She blushes and covers herself with bubbles.

"So what do we do now?" Bulgaria asks and looks at Romania and then at Hungary.

"I guess we can just relax for now." Hungary suggests and puts bubbles in her hair. Romania smiles slightly at her.

"May I join you?" He asks her hopefully and sticks a finger into the water. Hungary nods her head and scoots over to make room for him. He looks at Bulgaria and smiles. "You too Bubu~" Romania adds and starts undressing. Bulgaria sighs and undresses himself. Romania gets in and moves closer to Hungary to make room for Bulgaria. Hungary smiles and puts bubbles in Romania's hair. He chuckles and watches Bulgaria as he gets in. Hungary smiles and wraps her arms around Romania's waist. He blushes and Hungary looks at Bulgaria. Bulgaria smiles and wraps his arms around Romania's waist too.

"H-hey what is going on?!" Romania asks in surprise.

"We want to have fun.~" Bulgaria sings.

A few minutes later Hungary gets out of the tub and grabs a towel. She wraps the towel around her and looks at the boys.

"What about you two?" Hungary asks them.

"We will stay in here for a while." Romania says and kisses Bulgaria. Hungary sighs and goes into her room. She looks on her bed and sees a red dress. She pulls it on and hears the door slams open. She looks over and sees Russia stumble in.

"Time for your punishment~" Russia sings as he looks at her. She walks up to him with her head down. He smiles and lifts up his pipe. She stiffens but says nothing and waits for the pain to come. It never does. She looks up at him and sees that he lowered his hand. He grasps her chin softly. He takes his other hand and grabs her wrist. She looks up at him with fear in her eyes. His grip on her wrist tightens as he pulls her closer to him. He leans closer to her and

**I am terrible. Sorry the next chapter is not even completed yet. It will take even longer than last time. Hope you have enjoyed it so far. Please Review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I left you with a huge cliffhanger. I am making you wait even longer as I type out this note. Your wait is no more. Please enjoy~.**

He leans closer to her and his lips meet her own. Hungary is in shock and tries to pull away from him, but he tightens his grip on her wrist making escape impossible. He wraps his arms around her waist and brings her even closer to him. The strong scent of vodka emanating from his entire body. He finally got really drunk. He finally pulls his lips away and looks down at her.

"Do you like me? ~" Russia asks in a worried yet playful tone. Hungary looks down at the ground for a few seconds and gulps. She looks back up at him in the eyes.

"W-why are you doing this type of punishment sir?" Hungary asks carefully and a few seconds pass. Russia's smile slowly turns into a frown.

"Aww~ Do you consider this a punishment? ~ I was just going to have some fun with you. ~" Russia says in a sad tone and he brushes a loose strand of hair out of Hungary's face. He lets his hand drop to his side, but he still has one hand around her waist. She inwardly gulps and sighs. A fake smile crosses her lips.

"Sorry sir. What do you want me to do sir?" She asks and looks up into his eyes. His eyes immediately brighten up and a smile comes back.

"Become one with Mother Russia, da. ~" Russia says and wraps his arms back around her waist. She gulps and puts her head on his chest.

"Y-yes sir." Hungary manages to get out. Russia smiles and picks her up bridal style. He carries her out of the room and down the hallway. She recognizes the path from only one time before. When she first came to his house and she had to drag him back to his room. A blush creeps across her face as he nears his door. He opens the door and walks in. He finally sets her down on the bed against the wall. Hungary looks around at the room and sees the walls painted red, red bed-sheets, and dark red carpet with darker spots in some places. She has a feeling that it was not that dark originally. Then she starts noticing small patches of white along the walls, floor, and bed-sheets. She suppresses a shudder and looks up at Russia with a smile.

"You have a nice room sir." She comments as he brushes a few strands of loose hair out of her face. He smiles down at her.

"It is da~" He comments and traces her chin softly with his hand.

"I like it sir." She adds and relaxes slightly. He stops tracing her chin and looks into her eyes.

"Do you like me?" He asks intently. She stiffens at the question slightly but shakes it off.

"Y-yes sir." She says after a few more seconds of silence. He smiles at her.

"That is good~ you were always my favorite. ~" He says and gently pushes her down on the bed. He pulls her arms above her head. She forces herself to relax and smiles up at him.

"I always figured that sir." He leans down and kisses her gently on the lips and starts to unzip the back of her dress.

Ten Minutes Later

"Did I ever mention that you have a beautiful voice?" Russia asks with his arms still around her. She blushes and lays her head against his chest. The vodka smell is now completely all over her. He leans in a tries to kiss her again but he is interrupted by a knock at the door. The door opens and a figure walks in with his head down.

"Mr. Rus-!" Romania's voice starts out but immediately stops when he looks at them. His face is glowing red with either anger or embarrassment or most likely both. Russia gives him a look that says leave now or you get even more punished.

"Can't you see that we are busy? Now Leave!" Russia yells at him. Romania stands there shocked for a few seconds but eventually manages to pull himself out of it and leave the room. As soon as he leaves Russia smiles down at Hungary. "That is much better." He comments and kisses her on her forehead. Hungary blushes and wraps her arms around his waist. They lay like that for a few more minutes until there is another knock at the door.

"Mr. Russia, you have a meeting to go to in a few minutes and you do not want to be late for it." Russia's boss calls from the other side of the door. Russia groans in protest but sits up in bed.

"Fine, I will be out in a few minutes." Russia says and pulls himself out of bed. He looks down at Hungary and then at the door. The sound of footsteps pace the hallway. "I better get going sadly." Russia says with a sigh.

"I will most likely be working on my chores, but when you get done come and find me. I will cook us up something nice." Hungary says with a smile and sits up in the bed..

"I would like that a lot." Russia says and pulls on his work clothes. He gives her one last look and goes out the door. Hungary lets out a huge sigh and flops back down on the bed. She finds her dress and pulls it on. She goes out the door and walks back to her own room. The room is not empty though. On the bed is Ukraine and she looks up at Hungary as she enters.

"Seems like you have been a little busy." Ukraine comments at the state of Hungary's hair. Hungary runs her hand through it and tries to make it a little more presentable.

"Sorry, I had to get 'punishment' from Russia." Hungary explains and looks at her confused.

"Is that really a smart thing to do?" Ukraine asks her with a concerned look on her face. Hungary is even more confused.

"What do you mean?" Hungary asks and looks at the door she came in from.

"You mean you do not know?" Ukraine asks and looks at her even more intently.

"I have no idea." Hungary says and sits down on the bed next to Ukraine.

"Your time of the month next week." Ukraine says and looks at her even more. Hungary's face grows pale as her old dress.

"You mean… I could be…"

"There is a big chance you might be pregnant." At that point Hungary passes out.

**Sorry for the long wait. I hope that you liked it. Please Review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Again, I am sorry for the very late update. I am soooooo sorry about the wrong update. I am a horrible person. But your wait is over. Thank you for waiting. Some of you patiently waiting… and some others not so much, but I will not mention them. As I blab on about random stuff you just want me to go stop with this note. Or you are the kind of person that does not read these notes. Anyways here you go. Enjoy. **

Hungary wakes up a half-hour later from when she passed out. She sits up and looks around the room and realizes that she is not alone again. Bulgaria is sitting at the edge of the bed looking at her.

"You alright? Ukraine came into my room and told me that you passed out when you got some news." Bulgaria says and starts to get off of the bed.

"Yes and where is Romania?" Hungary asks and looks around the room for Romania. Bulgaria frowns slightly.

"He looked pretty mad for some reason when he came back into the room. He did not say why though." Bulgaria says and looks down at the blankets on the bed.

"Well, I have some news though." Hungary says and Bulgaria looks up immediately. He looks around the room to make sure that Russia will not come in or is in the room already.

"What do you need to tell me?" Bulgaria asks and reaches out his hand to hold onto her own. She lets him and smiles slightly then stops.

"You must swear that you will not tell anyone. Especially Russia. But you may tell Romania when you see him, but it might be better for me to tell him." Hungary says and looks into his eyes.

"Whatever you are going to say will never leave this room." Bulgaria promises and holds onto both of her hands. Hungary sighs and looks down at her stomach.

"I am pregnant." Hungary says and looks back up at him. He is not smiling or congratulatory at all. He actually looks sad and concerned.

"And you do not know who the father is?" Bulgaria asks and rubs the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Exactly, I wanted to tell someone aside from Russia though." Hungary says with a frown. She looks towards the door half expecting Russia to walk in at any second.

"What are you going to do?" Bulgaria asks and looks at the door then back at Hungary. Hungary keeps looking at the door intently.

"I guess when the baby is born I will get a DNA test done to see who the father is, but in the mean time we must get back to work." Hungary says and stands up off of the bed slowly. Bulgaria helps her stand up.

"That would be a good idea, but what about right now? What are you going to do?" Bulgaria asks and brushes out her hair with his hand.

"Right now I am going to keep it a secret from everyone and just keep working." Hungary says and starts walking towards the door. Bulgaria helps her to the door.

"I guess that is good for now, but if you ever need any help with any chores I am here. I am sure when Romania calms down he will help you. Just take it easy." Bulgaria says and opens the door for her.

"Thank you." Hungary says and kisses his hand. Bulgaria smiles slightly and goes down the hallway to do his own chores. Hungary walks down to the kitchen and heats up the stove. A set of footsteps walks into the room. Hungary turns around expecting to see Russia, but the person standing in the doorway is Romania. His face red from anger and his eyes red from what looks like he was crying.

"What was that about?!" Romania demands and clenches his fists. Hungary calmly puts down a pot.

"I am sorry. I did not want to do that with Russia." Hungary explains and tries to say more but he holds up a hand to stop her.

"It did not look like you wanted him to stop when I came in." Romania complains and slams his fist down on the table. Hungary steps back slightly.

"I had to look like that so he would not hurt me." Hungary says and walks towards him slowly. She gently puts her hand on his shoulder. He pulls away from her immediately.

"Do not touch me. He will not hurt you. You are his little toy." Romania says and turns away from her. Hungary opens her mouth again, but he runs out of the room. Hungary frowns and sits down at the table. She picks up a salt shaker from the table.

"He is mad… I hope he forgives me." Hungary says to the salt shaker and puts it back down.

**Tada for now. Review please and I will try to post soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I am sooo happy~ I can actually use the computers at my school to post. So your wait will not have to be as long as before. You are very welcome. Hope you enjoy it.**

A pair of footsteps sound in the hallway, and Hungary looks up from her seat in the chair. Russia walks in with a smile on his face. Hungary quickly smiles back and stands up.

"Hello~" Hungary says and hugs him tightly. He looks down at her and kisses the top of her head.

"Privet my love~" Russia says and hugs back trying not to hurt her. Hungary smiles up at him and pulls away.

"What would you like to eat?" Hungary asks and goes to the refrigerator. Russia sits down in one of the chairs and watches her.

"I do not care as long as it is made by you." Russia says and looks at her dress. The red dress is in contrast to the white walls all over his house. He loves the color red especially with white around it. Hungary pulls out some ingredients from the fridge and turns on the oven. She sits down beside him as she waits for the oven to heat up. Russia reaches fro her hand, and she lets him. His cold hand in big contrast to her warm hands. His palm completely covering her hand but it is not scary anymore.

"You are always so cold." Hungary comments and puts her free hand in her lap. Russia smiles at her.

"It is just the way I am." Russia says and watches her every movement. Hungary wants to say more but the timer to the oven goes off signaling the oven is heated. She quickly makes some soup and pours it into a bowl. She hands it to him and sits back down. "Are you hungry at all?" Russia asks and blows on the spoon.

"I am fine." Hungary says and watches him. He takes a sip of the soup and smiles.

"Tastes amazing as always." Russia complements and keeps sipping the soup. Hungary smiles and watches him. Russia quickly finishes his soup and sets it back down on the table. Hungary picks up the bowl and takes it to the sink. She turns on the water and puts soap in it. Russia comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. Hungary smiles and looks out the window. The snowstorm raging as usual.

"Do you have any paperwork to do?" Hungary asks and keeps washing the bowl. Russia smiles down at her.

"Some but I wanted to see you before I got started on it. It always gets me in a bad mood, but seeing you makes it bearable." Russia comments and kisses the top of her head. Hungary blushes and finishes cleaning the bowl. She drains the sink and washes down the bubbles.

"Okay I have some free time now." Hungary says and turns around to hug him. He kisses her forehead softly.

"If you want to you can stop doing chores." Russia says and rocks her back and forth.

"I like doing chores around the house. Everyday is a new adventure to me." Hungary says and lays her head on his chest. All of a sudden she feels a sharp pain in her stomach like she is about to throw up. She shuts her eyes tightly and holds her stomach.

"You alright?! What is wrong?!" Russia exclaims and helps her over to the couch in the living room. He sets her down and watches her carefully.

"Yeah... my stomach is bothering me." Hungary says and keeps holding her stomach. She opens her eyes just in time to see Romania walk into the room.

"Hungary?!" Romania exclaims and runs up next to her. He gets down on his knees and looks over her. "Are you alright?! Is there anything that you need?" He asks and puts his hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

"I guess a glass of water." Hungary says and can feel her stomach slowly start to calm down.

"I will go get it." Russia says and goes back into the kitchen.

"Romania... I have to tell you something... I am pregnant." Hungary says and looks at the doorway waiting for Russia to come back in.

"Who is the father?" Romania whispers and holds her hand gently.

"I do not know." Hungary admits and closes her eyes again.

"Oh... could it possibly be mine?" Romania asks and rubs the back of her hand.

"It is possible, but I am not sure." Hungary whispers and opens her eyes slowly again. "Are you still mad at me?" Hungary asks and looks at the doorway making sure Russia does not walk in.

"I could never stay mad at you." Romania says and kisses the top of her head. At that moment Russia walks back in carrying a glass of water.

"You may leave now Romania." Russia says with a annoyed tone in his voice. Romania scrambles onto his feet and leaves the room. Russia comes up beside her and hands the glass to her.

"Thank you for the water." Hungary says and takes a small sip of the glass. Russia looks at the doorway that Romania went out with a frown on his face.

"Do you like Romania?" Russia asks and runs his hand through her hair.

"I... only like you." Hungary says and looks up at him. The smile slowly returns.

"Good. If you did then I would have to kill him."

**You are welcome. Please review for more.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hello again. I am surprised that everyone likes this story so much. Enjoy.**

Hungary shudders but stops once Russia notices. Hungary smiles up at him and pulls away slightly. Russia smiles down at her and kisses the top of her head.

"I have to go do paper work again, so do not get into trouble while I am gone." Russia says and pulls away from her.

"I will try not to, but do not take too long." Hungary says and lifts up on her toes to reach his cheek. She places a small kiss on his cheek and shrinks back down. Russia lifts up her chin with one hand and kisses her forehead gently. He takes a few steps away from her and lets go of her chin.

"I will see you soon. Ya tak lyublyu tebia(1)." Russia says and walks to the doorway but stops in the door frame. Hungary smiles at him with a slight blush on her face. Russia smiles back and goes down the hallway. Once the sound of the footsteps disappear she carefully sits down in her chair. A pair of footsteps walk down the hallway towards the kitchen. In the door frame appears Romania with a new white uniform.

"Hello again, are you feeling better?" Romania asks and walks up next to her. His hands immediately go to her hair and they start to run through her long hair gently pulling out the nots and tangles. Hungary smiles up at him and flattens out her dress.

"I am a lot better, thank you for asking." Hungary comments and lets out a small yawn. Romania looks at her with a concerned look in his eyes. His hands immediately stop moving and they go back to his side.

"Do you need some rest?" Romania questions and looks at the window above the sink. The snowstorm is still raging with all of its might, but this time it is dark. Lights from the nearby town flicker in the distance like a candle about to give out.

"I am very tired, but I still have chores to take care of." Hungary complains and stands up warily obviously showing signs of stress. Her eyes are evident of overuse. They are barely trying to stay open.

"Bubu and I can take care of your chores while you get some rest. Come on you need to sleep." Romania says and holds out his hand for her to take. Hungary slowly takes his hand and leans into him.

"Thank you so much." Hungary says and her eyes finally close. Romania picks her up bridal style and carries her down the hallways. He finally find the room he is looking for after a few minutes of searching. Hungary's room is actually small but it has a queen sized bed with red sheets that are always made. Romania sets her down on the bed and covers her with a few layers of blankets.

"Good night." Romania whispers and leans down. He places a small kiss on her cheek and leaves the room.

**Translation 1- Russian for "I love you so much"**

**Anyways I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry for the wait and how short it is. I am trying to type as much as I can. Please review. This is your drug and the reviews is the money to pay for it. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Hello again. Sorry for the really short chapter before. I am trying to write a lot, but the person that I am making this story up with is not responding, so this is just me making up stuff. You are probably not even reading this and I could be saying something very important like where I hid the one-million dollars but now you will never know so ha.**

Hungary slowly wakes up a few hours later to the soft sound of the door opening in her room. She sits up in the bed and tries to get her eyes to adjust. The room is dark and the window shedding a dim light across the bed. The figure in the room is smaller than Russia but bigger than herself. The figure makes its way across the room avoiding the light. A glint of light reflects off something in the figures hand. Hungary looks a little harder and can see what is in the figures hand. A knife.

"What is going on?" Hungary calls out to the figure and jumps off of the bed. Now standing Hungary can see the person in front of her more clearly now. The figure has long light blonde hair, purple eyes, and a blue and white dress. The figure charges at Hungary unexpectedly, and Hungary has no time to react to it. The figure pins Hungary against the wall with her arms above her head. In the dim light Hungary can see the figure's face. Little flames seem to be dancing in anger in the figure's eyes.

"I heard about what happened between you an Big Brother. No one is aloud to touch Big Brother unless it is me." Belarus says with ice in her voice. The knife flickers in the light and ends up on Hungary's cheek.

"It might sound impossible, but I did not touch him. He touched me." Hungary explains and thinks about struggling but feels the knife press tighter to her skin. Belarus's eyes scan Hungary over looking for the lie.

"I heard that you are pregnant. Is Big Brother the father?" Belarus questions and keeps looking her over.

"I do not know who the father is." Hungary explains and hides a frown.

"How do you not know?!" Belarus demands and the pressure on Hungary's wrists gets tighter.

"Well... I was with Romania and Bulgaria two days ago and then as punishment I had to be with Russia." Hungary explains and hides the slight pain in her wrists.

"Why did Big Brother look so happy?" Belarus questions and looks into Hungary's eyes searching for any sign of weakness. Hungary shows none.

"Because he thought that I did touch him, but I did not. I promise. If it makes you feel better I do not really like Russia. He likes me because I am his new little toy, and he knows that it annoys Romania to death." Hungary explains and can feel the pressure on her arms slowly lift off. Belarus completely lets go of her arms and sits on the bed. The anger in her eyes is completely gone. Hungary puts down her arms and cautiously walks up next to her. Belarus looks up at her with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Oh... I guess I understand. I can never get Big Brother to smile. It seems like every time that he is around you he smiles." Belarus says and looks down at the ground. "I want Big Brother to be happy no matter what."

"Well if you stop trying to get him to marry you, and you try to be a good younger sister, I bet he will smile for you." Hungary says with a small smile. Belarus looks back up at her.

"Do you really think so?" Belarus questions and looks a little happier.

"Of course." Hungary says with a smile. Belarus smiles up at her and gives her a small hug.

"Sorry for bothering you, but if it is Big Brother's kid then I might have to kill you or the kid." Belarus says and leaves the room. Hungary lets out a sigh and lays down on her bed. She closes her eyes and can feel herself nodding off to sleep.

**Thank you and Please Review. I will write more if you do. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hello. Again I am sorry for all of the short chapters before. I am really trying to make them longer for you guys and girls. I hope you enjoy this chapter and do not forget to review for me. It is very much appreciated.**

Hungary wakes up a few hours after her little encounter with Belarus. The sun is just starting to rise off in the distance sending rays of light bouncing off of the snow. Hungary forces herself to get out of the bed and goes to her closet. Inside are tones of pure white dresses that have not been touched by a single drop of blood. She pulls out a random dress and pulls it on. A knock is heard at her door.

"Come in." Hungary calls as she puts her red dress into the dirty laundry basket. Romania makes his way inside and looks at her back. Hungary turns around and sees him thankfully no blood is on him for the time being.

"Russia wanted to talk to all of us this morning before we have breakfast. We are meeting in the living room in five minutes." Romania instructs and turns to go back out into the hallway.

"Do you know why we all have to meet?" Hungary questions as she walks towards him. Romania does not turn around to face her.

"Mr. Russia did not say why. I think it might be about how the war is going." Romania says and starts walking back. He lets out a small yelp of pain as he takes a step out the door. Hungary shuts the door and looks over him.

"Did he hurt you again?" Hungary questions and gently pushes him back to the bed. Romania opens his mouth to complain, but a sound of pain emits from his lips. Hungary gently sits him on the bed.

"He punished me for helping you and not addressing him first." Romania complains and lifts up his sleeves to reveal cuts all along his arms. They are new but seem to be healing over fine. Hungary gently traces the cuts with her forefinger.

"You should have come to me right after he hurt you. You know that you can get infection if it is not treated." Hungary complains and gets on the floor. Her head disappears under the bed and the sound of rustling and objects moving around emits from the bed. Her head pops back up, and she produces a box of medicine. She opens the box and rummages through it.

"I know, but I went to Bubu after he hurt me. He took very good care of me." Romania comments and watches her. Hungary finally finds what she is looking for. In one hand is a tube of antibiotic ointment and the other has a bandage wrap.

"Well I guess that is fine, but next time come to my room please." Hungary comments and takes the lid off of the tube. She puts it on her forefinger and gently spreads it across the cuts. Romania stiffens slightly at first then relaxes after the pain slowly subsides.

"What if Mr. Russia catches us?" Romania questions as Hungary finishes putting the ointment on his arm.

"Then come in the night time." Hungary says and wraps the bandage around his arm. Romania smiles slightly up at her.

"Thank you, I will try to come next time." Romania promises and waits for her to get done. Hungary ties the bandage just tight enough to keep it from falling off.

"Come on, you said that Russia wanted to talk to us?" Hungary asks and puts the medicine box back under the bed. Romania stands up immediately causing him to let out a small yelp of pain.

"We better go before he gets mad at me." Romania comments and walks to the door. Hungary goes after him and they make their way down the hallway. When they reach the living room something is definitely wrong. Russia is pacing back and forth in front of the couch, Belarus looks like she has been crying and is sitting on the couch with her hands in her face, the Baltic States are shivering in a corner near Russia, Bulgaria is sitting on the couch across from Belarus, and Ukraine is nowhere to be seen. Russia looks at Hungary and Romania once they walk in, and he immediately stops pacing. Latvia shakes and motions for both of them to sit down. Bulgaria motions towards Romania to sit next to him. Hungary takes a step towards them but Romania shakes his head no.

"E-everyone is h-here s-sir." Latvia stutters out and shakes even more. Russia looks at everyone in the room in turn.

"Something has happened to Ukraine, one of her nuclear plants has exploded. So far it has caused 31 deaths and 500,000 injured workers. She is asleep right now fighting off a cold, thankfully that is all that she has to go through." Russia says with complete distresses in his voice. Hungary slowly walks up to him.

"May I go see if she wants anything to eat sir?" Hungary asks and looks in the direction of Ukraine's room.

"You may but try no to catch the cold while you are in there. I could send Latvia to do that." Russia says and lifts his hand towards Latvia. A yelp emits from Latvia's area.

"No, I would like to go talk to her myself." Hungary says and looks around the room. The room seems to hold its breath waiting for something to happen. Hungary looks confused for a few seconds then adds "Sir."

"You may go." Russia says and motions for everyone to leave. Everyone slowly files out of the room.

**Please Review if you want more.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Please do not hate me viewers. I know that I have not updated in forever, but at least I have. Please do not come to my house in the middle of the night and kill me, for if you do I will not be able to update ever again and that will leave everyone unhappy. While I am rambling on you are wondering why I am have not stopped talking. I am just making this a little torturous for you. I am so nice. Now enjoy and do not forget to review once you are done.**

Hungary slowly makes her way down the long hallways of the house. The sounds of her footsteps are the only things that she can hear. The hallway continues to wind in front of her until she finally finds the door that she is looking for. The door looks like it has been untouched all day. Hungary listens for any sounds of life coming from the room. A faint groan comes from the other side of the door, and Hungary slowly opens the door.

"Ukraine… are you alright?" Hungary questions as she walks into the room. All the lights are turned off but she can see the faint figure of a person in the mounds of blankets on the bed in the middle of the room. The sounds of fabric moving comes from the bed as Ukraine pulls herself up into a sitting position. In the faint light Hungary can see the strain of just sitting up on Ukraine's face. Her eyes are clouded and lifeless. Dark purple bags hang under her eyes from lack of sleep even though it has just been one day. Her skin is as pale as the snow is just outside the window.

"H-Hungary i-is t-that y-you?" Ukraine's voice asks with obvious strain to it. Hungary slowly walks up next to the bed and places her hand on Ukraine's forehead. Her skin feels like there is a heater just below it.

"It is me. Would you like anything to eat?" Hungary asks as she pulls her hand away and looks around the room. Ukraine slowly processes her presence and shakes her head.

"I am fine. You know how colds go. This will not last for very long." Ukraine mumbles barely audible. Hungary looks her over carefully.

"Are you positive that you do not want anything?" Hungary questions and sits down on the bed next to her. Ukraine shakes her head again and closes her eyes.

"I am sure… You should leave before you get infected too." Ukraine mumbles again. Her chest heaving under pressure.

"I will be fine. I do not want you to be alone while you are sick." Hungary says slowly to make sure that Ukraine can hear her and understand. Ukraine slowly opens her eyes to look at her and has a small smile forming on her lips.

"You will make an excellent mother, you know." Ukraine mumbles and closes her eyes again. Hungary smiles back a little late but somehow knows that Ukraine knows that she is smiling. Hungary looks around the room again and then back at Ukraine wondering how much longer that she has. Also wondering how long it will take for her to come back. Ukraine's breathing changes slightly signaling that she has fallen asleep. Hungary carefully and gently pushes her down so she is laying down in the bed. Hungary then covers Ukraine with the blankets and looks her over. A small knock comes from the door and it slowly opens up revealing Russia. He slowly walks into the room trying not to make a sound. He walks up behind Hungary and wraps his arms around her shoulders.

"How is she doing?" Russia whispers just loud enough for Hungary to hear. Hungary leans back into him and closes her eyes. Breathing in the strong sent of vodka and the faint scent of blood.

"She fell asleep just before you came in here, so we better leave." Hungary whispers and starts to slide off of the bed. Russia backs up a few steps to let her off of the bed and, once she is standing up again, gently takes her hand in his own. He pulls her in close and whispers in her ear.

"I have a long weekend full of meetings and paperwork ahead of me. I think before I do all of that we should go to my room." Russia's breath tickles Hungary's ear making goosebumps form across her skin. Hungary lets out a small shiver but steps back.

"I have chores to do." Hungary states and looks up into his eyes. A frown forms on his lips immediately.

"I said before that you do not have to do those silly chores for me." Russia states and takes a step forward and cups her chin with his hand.

"I know that, but I do not want the other nations to hate me. When they find out that I do not have to do chores they will get mad, and then when they discover that I have been spending my time with you... well I do not know what they will do, but it will not be pretty." Hungary states and pulls away. At first Russia's eyes flicker from confusion to anger.

"If anyone dares to hurt you they will simply be punished." Russia says and grabs her wrist a little tighter then necessary. Hungary's eyes grow wide in fright and shock.

"Please stop. You are starting to hurt me." Hungary pleads but Russia's eyes seem to be glowing with anger.

**Well here you go. I will try to update soon. Please review for me. :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Hello yet again. Sorry that it is taking forever for me to update recently, but I am trying my hardest. Here is a little insight into my life: I am currently taking a European History class and we just started the Cold War. Try having to sit there listening to your teacher go on about how Russia took over Hungary, Romania, and Bulgaria in that order. Anyways maybe I can get some new ideas from that. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. And please remember to review at the end and I will update sooner. Thank you and happy reading.**

Hungary stares up at Russia wide eyed and trembling. His grip on her wrist has grown even tighter by the second. His eyes flaming with anger. The only time that she has ever seen him this way towards her was when she first came here and kept trying to escape. The only thing that she can do is take the rage of him and hope that it does not last too long.

"I am the master of this household and you do as I say. If you want to be treated as your friends then you will be punished as your friends are." Russia says and starts walking towards the door. His hand still gripping her wrist. Hungary's heart sinks and her entire body goes cold. Her heart pounding furiously in her ears and chest like it is about to explode. She tries to pull her wrist away out of the grip but to no result aside from just making the grip tighter. She knows that she cannot do anything to stop him except just accepting the punishment. The light from the hallways shines into her eyes causing her to close them immediately. While her eyes are closed someone else is looking at the two, Latvia. He looks up at Russia and shakes violently. Hungary opens her eyes in time to see Latvia stumble down the hallway towards the bedrooms. Russia starts pulling her down the hallway down towards his office. He opens the door and throws her into the room causing her to land on her hands and knees. He turns away from her and shuts the door leaving the room in almost complete darkness aside from the small lamp on his desk. For a moment he thinks about locking the door it but decides against it. He turns back to her and the dim light casts a evil shadow across his face even though it is smiling. He grabs her by her hair and yanks her up so she is on her two feet.

"You have disobeyed my orders and you shall be punished for this crime." Russia says and drags her by her hair to the wall and reaches for the chains but a sound stops him. The sounds of footsteps running down the hallway to his office rings in the room. The running stops only to give way to a new sound, the door slamming open. In the doorway is a familiar figure.

Meanwhile, Latvia, right after seeing to two, makes his way as fast as he can down to the bedrooms. He quickly finds the one he is looking for and slams the door open. Inside are Romania and Bulgaria both sitting on one bed. Bulgaria is reapplying the ointment to Romania's cuts gently. They both look up at the new visitor in confusion. Latvia puts his hand over her heart to try to get it to stop pounding so loudly long enough for him to actually speak. Bulgaria stands up and helps the shivering Latvia over to the bed across from where Romania is sitting. Latvia looks at them both and tries to calm down.

"What is it Latvia?" Romania asks as he turns moves so he is facing both of them. Latvia tries speaking but nothing comes out. Still too winded to talk. Bulgaria disappears into the bathroom on the left side of the room. A few seconds later he comes back out with a glass of water and holds it up for Latvia to take.

"Here, drink and then tell us what happened." Bulgaria says and looks down at the smaller nation. Latvia takes the glass and finishes it in just a few seconds.

"T-thank y-you..." Latvia manages to breath out barely above a whisper. The entire room is silent waiting for him to go on. Latvia looks up at Romania with a pleading look in his eyes. "Russia... has... taken Hungary... he looked mad... I wanted to help... but I could not... so I came here to get you... Please help her..." Latvia's voice barely makes it to Romania's ears, but Romania heard him loud enough. Romania bolts up out of bed but is stopped by an arm. He looks at the owner of the arm and sees Bulgaria.

"You sure you want to go get her? You scars are not completely healed over yet. I could go save her if I need to. I just do not want you to get hurt." Bulgaria complains and tries to push him back down on the bed. Romania does not sit down on the bed but keeps walking.

"I am going to save her. Even if it does mean that I will be hurt or even killed." Romania says and pushes the arm out of the way. He opens the door not even looking back and quickly makes his way to the office. _Please be safe._ He thinks to himself as the walls fly past him. He can hear the sounds of movement inside and faint talking. The only word that he can make out is 'punished'. He tries opening the door gently but it is stuck. For some reason it is not locked. From the other side of the door he can hear the sounds of chains moving. He braces his left shoulder to take a blow and pulls back. He turns the knob and pushes with all of his weight. Finally the door gives into the fight and flies open. He takes a few steps inside trying to keep his balance. He looks up at the duo in the room. Russia's eyes flaring with anger and hatred with a small hint of confusion. Romania's gaze immediately goes to Hungary to see if she is hurt. She looks up at him with confusion but gratefulness. Her wrist is being strangled by Russia's huge hand, and it is close to the chains on the wall. If he was a few seconds late she would have one hand chained. Russia's grip on her wrist does not subside one bit.

"Romania explain yourself!" Russia yells and pulls her wrist closer to the chains. Romania does not answer, but he looks over the situation trying to figure out what he can do. Russia shakes his head and turns away from the Romanian, figuring that he will not be of any bother, to chain Hungary's wrist to the wall. The sound of the metallic snap sounds across the room. Then Romania knows what he has to do. While Russia's back is still turned to him he quickly goes to the desk in the center of the room that is piled high with empty glass vodka bottles. He grabs one, his hand shaking from terror. He turns quickly to face the wall where Russia is and does not notice where his arm is. He takes a few steps towards Russia just as the second metallic snap is heard from the chains. But another sound dominates the room. The sound of glass breaking. Russia turns towards the sound and sees Romania coming at him with a bottle and chuckles. Hungary peaks around and sees an empty glass bottle shattered on the floor next to the desk. Romania lifts the bottle to strike him even though he knows that it is useless. Russia smiles and holds out his hand to block it. The bottle makes contact with his wrist and shatters. The shards drop to the ground but some come back and hit Romania's wrist. Blood streaks start forming along his unprotected arm and starts dripping to the floor. He lets out a small wince but ignores it. Russia smiles wildly down at him.

"You think that you can fight me by yourself?" Russia asks dangerously and lets go of Hungary. He takes a step towards him. "You. The little useless Romanian that could never do anything right. You are alone here, no one is going to save you. You tried to save her, but she cannot do anything to help you in return." Russia says with a smirk and pushes him to the ground. Romania cups his hand and looks desperately up at Hungary. Hungary looks from Romania to Russia and then back to Romania. There is fear in her eyes as clear as day. A loud bang comes from the hallway and the door flies open yet again. In the doorway is a new figure that should not be there.

"Brother stop, what are you doing?" A weak voiced Ukraine demands and steps in. Russia stares at her, the anger immediately drained from his eyes.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing?' What are YOU doing? You should be resting in bed." Russia says the anger gone from his voice too. He steps over the fallen Romania and walks up next to her. She shakes her head as she looks across the room.

"I heard that you were going to punish Hungary and I just had to come. There-"

"I do not care, you have no authority over what I do and who I punish." Russia cuts her off and tries to gently push her back into the hallway.

"But brother there is something that you do not know." Ukraine mutters and looks directly at Hungary. Hungary bites her lip and looks at the ground. Russia follows her gaze and shakes his head clearing his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Russia asks once he turns back to her.

"I think it would be better if she tells you herself." Ukraine says and leans against the door frame. Russia slowly walks back over to her. She does not look up at him and tries hiding her face with her hair. He gently lifts her chin up with his hand and looks into her eyes.

"Tell me, what is wrong?" Russia says softly. Hungary bites lip in deep concentration and looks down at Romania. She does not have to say anything but the message is clear, 'I am sorry.' she takes a deep breath and looks back at Russia in the eyes.

"I am pregnant."

**Please review for I will be happy and if I am happy then I will update quicker. Sorry about all the cliffhangers but I need something to write about next chapter.**


End file.
